


Tie Optional

by chaineddove



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yashiro decides to thow Yeong-ha a birthday party.  Shindou attempts to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Optional

“Okay. Seriously, you idiot. Stop laughing. Are you going to help me or aren’t you?”

On the other end of the line, Shindou caught his breath. “Sorry,” he said. “Sorry. It’s just… oh my god, you’re so completely-”

“Don’t,” Kiyoharu cut him off sharply. “Don’t say it.” Again. He didn’t need to hear it _again_ , really. “Listen, forget it. Go screw yourself. I don’t know why I even called you.”

“Because you like to be miserable?” Shindou suggested. “I mean, obviously you like to be miserable, or you wouldn’t be _dating Ko_ , god, you’re like a whole new level of whatsit, maso… something.” He deteriorated into another fit of giggles.

“Masochist,” Kiyoharu corrected automatically. “I’m hanging up.”

“No, no, no, really, I’ll help!” Shindou gasped out. “Sorry, geez, you have to _warn_ me before _saying_ something like that, I mean really. Okay. So. It’s his birthday. And you’re assuming he has enough friends to actually show up if you throw him a party.”

Kiyoharu scowled – Shindou kind of had a point. “Listen, if no one shows up that’s his problem,” he said through gritted teeth. “Besides, he’s got friends.” There was that Su-yeong guy, and Kurata would probably come if there was food involved. And if Ogata 10-dan showed up, well, Kiyoharu would just get really drunk as an excuse to punch him. “Sort of. Whatever. It’s not your problem. I don’t know what to _do_.”

“You’ve only got a week. Did you even get him a present yet?” Shindou asked.

Kiyoharu scowled harder. “No. The party’s the present.”

Shindou snorted. “Oh yeah, that will go over _real_ well. For sure. Suddenly, I actually want to come and see this.”

“Good,” Kiyoharu told him. “You would have had to come, anyway.” To keep him from killing himself, or Ogata 10-dan, or Ko, or all of the above.

“You could get him a book,” Shindou said blithely. “Something really suitable. _The Idiot’s Guide to Being a Complete Bastard_.”

“I think he wrote that book,” Kiyoharu replied. “And it might be easier if he were an idiot.”

“Yeah,” Shindou agreed grudgingly after a moment. “There is that. That pisses me off.”

“Not just you, believe me,” Kiyoharu grumbled.

Shindou snickered. “Okay, really, it’s not like he’ll actually admit to liking anything you do anyway-”

“Hey!”

“-So really, all you need to do is con someone out of their apartment and get a bunch of alcohol and hope really hard that enough people show up to make it look not-pathetic. Make it a _lot_ of alcohol and then tell everyone you’re getting a _lot_ of alcohol so they come. Then get everyone really drunk and it will all work out somehow. Though I’m warning you – you may wake up missing a few hours, but hey, small price to pay, right?”

“The voice of experience,” Kiyoharu said acidly. “Has Touya forgiven you yet?”

“I’m working on it, okay?” Shindou replied, sounding resentful. “Geez, you asked for my advice, I gave it. Not my problem if it backfires on you.”

“On second thought,” Kiyoharu said, “I think I’ll manage on my own somehow.”

“Make sure you send us an invitation!” Shindou told him.

“If Touya’s decided he’s talking to you by next week, anyway,” Kiyoharu retorted, and hung up the phone.

***

“I told you _not_ to wear a tie.”

“Which is exactly why I wore one.” The Korean player smiled a dazzling smile – the one he knew made Kiyoharu all kinds of crazy – and shrugged. “It suits me.” It did, which pissed Kiyoharu off more. “Besides, it’s a special occasion. I didn’t think you had any idea when my birthday was. I think I’m kind of touched.”

Kiyoharu felt his ears burning. “Shut up, bastard, I told you it’s not like that. You’re just here for the tournament and I had a free night and… _whatever_ , it’s not _about_ that and you’re not going to a match so that silk tie is just stupid.”

“You can take it off of me, if you like,” Ko offered glibly. “I’m sure I could find a better use for it, anyway.”

Kiyoharu scowled. He’d been doing a lot of that lately. “You wish.”

“Daily,” Ko agreed.

“You’re a bastard,” Kiyoharu repeated. “And just so you know, you’re going to be completely overdressed for this stupid, _casual_ study session, and you’re going to look like an idiot.”

“Oh chibi,” Ko laughed. “When will you learn? I never look like an idiot.”

Kiyoharu made a face and opened the door.

There were people, fortunately. And streamers, which he had agreed to after seeing Waya’s threadbare apartment (there had been no point in asking Touya, after the last fiasco). And an impressive collection of cans and bottles on the table in the corner, because even if Shindou’s idea was crappy, at least it was _an idea_ , and he had been pretty limited on his options and decided what the hell, it couldn’t hurt. Whatever else was wrong with Ko, he didn’t have a stick up his ass the way Touya did. Also, since this was not Ko’s house, no one could throw up on _his_ favorite goban or have sex on _his_ kitchen floor, so the chances of his getting pissed off enough not to speak to Kiyoharu for several months were pretty slim.

The people shouted “Surprise!” and threw confetti, clearly well-coached by Shindou, who stood in the corner looking smugly proud of himself.

Ko looked genuinely shocked for a moment. His smirk slipped and his eyes widened. His jaw didn’t quite hit the floor, but it was a pretty satisfying expression all in all – at least, until he recovered his composure and said, loudly enough to be heard by at least half of those assembled, “Well, so much for the casual study session, chibi. Confetti? This is so… touching. You were right about the tie being too much, but don’t worry, I have other plans for it now.” Ko gave him a suggestive look. Giggles swept through the room. Someone choked on his drink and coughed loudly.

Then again, Kiyoharu reflected, maybe Ko not talking to him for a few months might actually be a blessing. “Bite me,” he snarled, then stalked off to find Ogata 10-dan before Ko could follow through on the invitation.

He really wanted to punch someone.


End file.
